Q  & I
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and seventy-six:  POV SWAP ON #15  Quinn isn't any other girl, and she knows Sue Sylvester isn't anyother coach...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 17th cycle. Now cycle 18!_

**YEAR ONE ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!** - It has now been one year since I've started this Gleekathon, and I had a thought that I should do something special for it. So this is what I did: Selecting from the start of it all to the end of august (well, I had to plan! ;)), I picked my 21 favorite one shots. A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should be recognized.

The 21 stories were split in three categories: **POV swap - Prequel - Sequel**... I think that goes without saying ;) In no particular order... **Today's story** is a POV Swap on #15 "I & Q" a Sue (re: Quinn) story originally posted November 5th 2009.

* * *

**"Q & I"  
Quinn & Sue **

It seemed like a favoured hobby of the older girls to scare the new girls, so clueless, about the cheerleading coach. She'd see them, laughing their heads off after their poor little target ran off… probably to cry or puke… Quinn just rolled her eyes; she wasn't scared. Her father always told her that nothing would come to her just like that; she needed to work, hard. If this Coach Sylvester was so strict, then maybe it was for good reasons.

The first time she saw her stride down the hall, in that red track suit, Quinn could just feel it… This was a woman who knew what she wanted, what she could do, and who she was… Quinn really liked that, she wanted it. All she had to do was get herself noticed, and then she'd show Sue Sylvester that she belonged on the Cheerios squad.

She wasn't going to just go at it like an amateur, trying to 'look' interesting from a distance. She was going right to the source. One morning, before class, she went and knocked on the coach's office door. After a moment, she heard her call 'Come in.' Quinn entered to find Sue in the middle of a work out.

"Coach Sylvester, can we talk?" she asked, standing at the door. The woman stepped down from the machine, wiping off sweat.

"And you are…" she raised her chin.

"Quinn Fabray," she introduced herself.

"What can I do for you, Quinn Fabray?"

"Well, I've been hearing a lot about you from everyone and I thought I should see for myself," she nodded. Sue continued to observe the petite girl as she moved to sit at her desk. Quinn knew this woman wasn't one to tip her hand, but she swore she saw a flicker of something in there.

"Is that right?" the coach offered her a seat; Quinn took it. "Am I to assume my squad interests you?"

"I haven't seen anything else that's worth bothering with. But with you, it's different," Quinn eyed the trophies behind the coach. "I can tell. I also heard you were having problems with one of your girls…" Quinn saw it… She had her. Somehow, she'd come to see, she could read her face... sometimes.

Sue put on her glasses, and looked at a notebook on her desk. "You will go to the gym, four thirty sharp, and try out. If you're late, the doors will be locked, and so will any chance for you to join the Cheerios. You show up one second into that minute, and you can just go ahead and join Glee Club with Sandy Ryerson. He's handsy, but don't worry… You're not his type," she gestured.

"Good thing I'll be on time then," Quinn nodded, smirking.

She wasn't late, and she got her try-out, her place on the Cheerios, and for the next long while she was exactly what she promised she'd be for Sue Sylvester. And she felt right at home, became popular, and found the perfect boyfriend in Finn Hudson… She wasn't going to lose him if she could fight for him. Enter, the mini diva…

Joining Glee Club wasn't exactly what she wanted to do, especially remembering what Sue had told her on that first day, but that Ryerson guy was gone now, so it couldn't be as bad… Of course she'd have to explain that to Sue. If she didn't act quickly and strategically, she'd be thrown out from Cheerio heaven into gen pop hell…

She'd told herself she wouldn't beg, but even she could hear a bit of desperation in her voice as she pleaded for the coach not to kick her out. She wasn't kicked out though. Instead, she was given a task… To spy on Glee Club. She had thought it over as Sue explained it, and really it was all fine by her… it would solve plenty of problems, both hers and the coach's.

Even without the Finn factor, and her desire to stick it to that Rachel girl, she had come to regard Sue Sylvester as someone she looked up to. She saw her as special, too, she liked to think, and that privilege mattered to her. She saw no harm in any of it either… It could be fun…

The 'fun' was soon overshadowed though as she discovered she was pregnant. And if there was one person, right below her parents, who shouldn't uncover her condition until she found some way to deal with the situation without losing everything… it was the coach. She spent the next few hellish weeks ducking the problem, though the strain of everything was starting to tire her out… She'd felt her knee buckle while they were in pyramid formation… She wouldn't be able to stand up there much longer…

But then she'd been blindsided; Sue had gone and found out on her own. Hearing those words come out of her mouth, it just knocked all the wind out of her, she couldn't move an inch…

Her senses would soon return to her, and there she'd been left to consider… The coach hadn't actually kicked her off the squad… she was still a Cheerio, so maybe all was not lost and she could still retain some sort of normalcy in spite of it all…

Going into practice, the first time after she'd been struck silent by the revelation, she knew it was going to be awkward. Part of her did feel a little betrayed by what Sue had done, but then it came back to 'I'm still a Cheerio, it's okay.'

She got to the gym and, as expected, Sue was busy looking over her notes… noticing nothing that happened around her, such as the arrival of the pregnant Cheerio. So Quinn went, and she sat, and she waited. When practice started, it didn't take long for Quinn to see a pattern emerge, one she would have never expected from Sue Sylvester… Kid gloves… She didn't call on her, and if she did, it was barely a strain on her. By the time she'd been left to watch them do the pyramid without her, she'd had it. She went up to Sue. "Coach Sylvester?"

"Hey, Mama," she cracked, still watching the pyramid, pulling up her bullhorn. "Brittany, tighten those knees!"

"She's not used to being up there, let me do it," Quinn pressed on.

"You've got two options: You can keep yourself and your fetus off that shoddy construction of a pyramid and on the sidelines with me, or you can hand in that uniform you'll be popping out of in a few weeks… What'll it be?" Quinn was quiet. "That's what I thought," Sue clicked her pen. Quinn was quiet some more, but then she calmed.

"Thanks, Coach."

THE END

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
